Fusillade
Fusillade est la deuxième mission donnée par le Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez à Tommy Vercetti (le protagoniste) dans Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Elle a une difficulté moyenne et débloquera la mission suivante « Anges gardiens », ainsi qu'une nouvelle mission assassinat, via le téléphone public de Vice Point. Le Colonel Cortez doit recevoir des processeurs d'un coursier français dans le centre commercial de Washington, Pierre La Ponce. Il confie qu'il lui faut un véritable ami pour les lui récupérer, il envoie donc Tommy les chercher. Une fois en haut de l'escalator du centre commercial, Pierre La Ponce abordera Tommy en parlant à moitié en français et en anglais. Les agents du GIGN (équivalent du SWAT en Amérique), viseront le protagoniste depuis le parking sur le toit pour ensuite l'attaquer, et Pierre La Ponce s'enfuira avec les processeurs du Colonel. Tommy devra donc le rattraper tout en se frayant un chemin à travers le GIGN, pour enfourcher la PCJ-600 stationnée à l'extérieur, à côté de l'entrée. Une fois Pierre La Ponce rattrapé et tué, il faudra récupérer la mallette et l'amener chez le colonel, à la Marina, pour une récompense de 500$. Conseil : Quand la fusillade se déclenchera dans le centre commercial, ne perdez pas de temps à tuer les officiers du GIGN. Foncez directement vers la PCJ-600 pour rattraper Pierre La Ponce. Anecdotes *Contrairement aux agents du SWAT qui eux sont armés d'UZI, les agents du GIGN ne sont armés que de pistolets. Ils n'ont pas non plus les mêmes uniformes. *Cette mission, et plus particulièrement le personnage de Pierre La Ponce, parodie la France et les français qui ne savent pas parler anglais correctement, selon une idée reçue. Les nationalités du coursier ainsi que celle de l'agent du GIGN qui s'exprime dans la cinématique sont très facilement reconnaissables par leur accent typiquement français. *Dans cette mission, le GIGN intervient à Vice City alors que c'est une unité de police française ; Ils n'ont normalement aucun droit d'intervenir dans un pays étranger. Dialogues Voici les paroles échangées entre Pierre La Ponce, Tommy Vercetti et un agent du GIGN. Pour des raisons de compréhension, le texte des dialogues est d'abord écrit en anglais puis en français. Pierre La Ponce: The rain, she is très wet this time of the year... (La pluie, elle est très "pluvieuse" en cette saison...) Tommy: What ? (Pardon ?) Pierre La Ponce: Ah, comment ? Tommy: Look, Cortez sent me. Just give me the d*mn chips. (Écoutez, c'est Cortez qui m'envoie. Donnez-moi juste ces satanés missiles.) Pierre La Ponce: Oh, d'accord ! Agent du GIGN: Freeze, imperialist American pig ! That is propriété of the gouvernement français ! Hand it over ! (Ne bougez plus, sale porc d'impérialiste Américain ! Ceci est la propriété du gouvernement français ! Rendez-le !) Pierre La Ponce: You American idiot ! They followed you here ! (Idiot américain ! Ils vous ont suivi jusqu'ici !) Galerie Fusillade_1.jpg|Tommy tuant des officiers du GIGN Fusillade_2.jpg|Tommy poursuivant Pierre La Ponce en:Mall Shootout Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Missions Catégorie:Missions dans GTA Vice City